Southern Summer
by PancakesWaffles
Summary: Ashley goes to stay with her Grandma for the summer after her grandfathers death. Old and forgotten friendships are on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the local bar, it is dark except for the bar and tables where people are sitting. The bar is decently crowded but I would define it as a local hole in the wall. Much different from the night life I am used to in L.A. I make my way to get a drink.

"Can I get a blue moon draft? Extra orange, please!" I call to the bartender as she starts to walk away to get my drink.

"Here you go hun. $2.75." she says in a deep drawn out southern accent. She is a cute little brunette with a genuine smile.

$2.75? For a Blue Moon? Wow, It would cost me about $8.00 in L.A.

I sit and sip on my drink taking in my surroundings and am discretely people watching. I see a group of people who look to be in my age range, early 20's. They are sitting around the pool table drinking and talking. I notice the blonde who is currently taking a shot at the pool table. She leans down with her stick, she is wearing a white tank top and light colored jeans shorts that have little frays at the bottom. She flips her blonde hair to one side as it cascades down while she lines up for her shot. The table light is illuminating her face. She begins to laugh at something one of her friends said causing a delay before she shoots at her ball. 10 ball to the corner pocket. She moves around the table eyeing her next shot all the while I am eyeing her. She is so beautiful. I can't stop staring at her. She then sinks the 15 ball in a side pocket. I am still staring at her, she briefly makes I contact with me as she walks around the table. I quickly divert my eyes as I realize how long I had been looking at her. I give her side glances as the night continues, not wanting to be caught staring at her again.

The country music is twanging out if the speakers. I laugh to myself 'this place is literally like out of a movie'.

My grandma was right. I would get a real "taste" for the town at this here good ole' "Gators Joint".

"Hi" I am brought out if my thoughts. I turn to the side. There she is, smiling away. Leaning against the bar waiting to get a drink. She's not looking at me.

"Hi."

"I know your grandma."

"Cool. Me too" I say smugly. "How did you know?"

"I work with her at the library a few nights a week. She mentioned that you would be coming to stay with her for the summer" I take a drink of my beer.

I hold my hand out to her. She doesn't take it "I'm ash..."

"Ashley, I know." She grabs her beer and looks at me "Well if you want to come over with me and my friends, you can." She turns and walks away.

I let my eyes follow her.

I get another Blue Moon and chug half of it before walking over.

I feel small and nervous. Not like I was in LA. All eyes are on me. I pull my hand out of my pocket and give a small wave "hey" I whisper out.

"Guys this is Lilly Davies' granddaughter. " she begins to smile which makes me less nervous.

"I'm Ashley"

They all collectively say hi to me and go back to what they were doing. Playing pool, drinking and being absorbed in each other. I make the connection that there are two couples amongst them. I lean back against the wall.

"Do you not remember me?" The blonde approaches me again.

I furrow my brow. No recollection.

"I'm sorry" I offer.

"Spencer. I'm Spencer" she brings her bottle to her lips. "It's fine. I guess it has been years since we've seen each other."

I'm curious.

"We live on the farm across from your family's plantation. My father has worked for your grandparents for years. Since I was born actually."

I feel bad that I'm not recalling meeting her before.

"I'm sorry. It's just been years since I've been down here to visit."

There is a silence between us.

"Yeah. I umm, I'm sorry about your grandfather."

"Oh, it's okay. It was a long time coming." I wave her off.

My grandfathers death has ultimately landed me here in Magnolia Springs, Alabama. My mom thought it would be good for me to keep my grandma company for the summer since my grandfather passed. I am on break from USC for the summer.

I suddenly don't feel like being out anymore. I drink the rest of my beer quickly and stand to leave. "I'll see you around?.." I half question and half say.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Grandma wants me home at a decent hour." I lie.

I walk out to the truck my grandma has let me borrow. Its old and has some character, but It has nothing on my Porsche, but I flew down and didn't drive it. I start up the engine and lean my head back briefly and shut my eyes.

I then hear the passenger side door being wrenched open. It's Spencer.

"What... what're you doing?" I ask as I notice her making herself comfortable in the passengers side putting her purse between us on the bench seat.

She looks up as her blue eyes twinkle "Coming with you. Just drive." And I do. No further questions asked.

We sit in silence.

I finally turn on the radio which fills the truck with Blake Sheltons "Sangria" Before speaking. "So, did you want me to take you home or?" I pull up to a stop sign not far from my grandmas house, waiting for her answer.

She's looking at me, staring at me. Just then she lunges forward and plants her lips on mine. My eyes go wide. I don't even have time to react before she pulls away.

"Oh my god... I'm sorry. Wow, I am so embarrassing" she mumbles out.

"It's okay." I assure her before I start laughing

"No. No, it's not." She opens the truck door in a flash. She's starts walking away from the truck.

I step out and follow her.

"Stupid, stupid" I can hear her mumbling to herself as I trail behind her.

The moon is bright in the sky, the stars are out and the air is so fresh as I breathe it in, the crickets are chirping and there isn't another car in sight. Just the headlights blare from the parked truck. It's a nice change of scenery.

"Spencer!" I call out before jogging a bit.

I grab her wrist and stop her. "It's fine. It uh.. it isn't a big deal." I chuckle.

"Easy for you to say! You didn't just throw yourself at a stranger." She huffs out.

"I mean, at least you're pretty. It just makes it weird when they're ugly."

I see a smile break on her face.

I notice my hand is still on her wrist. I remove it and blush.

"So do you want me to take you ho.."

"Your grandma said you're gay!" She basically shouts quietly in a hurry. Then slaps herself on the forehead.

And there it is.

"I Umm." I begin to nervously chuckle unsure of what to say.

"Wow. There I go again. Opening my big mouth." She balls her fists and looks away

"You're a very strange girl, do you know that?" I ask with an amused smile on my face.

She smiles at me "So I've been told. Are you gonna take me home or what?" She starts walking towards the truck.

I watch as she walks back to the truck and gets in. I can't help the grin on my face.

She gives me the directions to her house as we keep driving. The music is softly playing in the background.

I pull up to the front of her house. She opens the door to get out.

"Wait!" I again grab her wrist. I then have nothing to say. "Will I see you… again?" Oh my god, I am so lame.

"Perhaps I'll see you around" she continues getting out of the truck. And just like that, she is gone in a flash.

I make the short trip to my grandmas house. Recapping the events from this slightly bizarre but amusing night. I can't stop thinking about Spencer.

""""""""""""""""

I make my way into the kitchen to get my morning coffee.

"Hi honey, how was your night?"

"It was good grandma." I give her a quick smile

"Well you know I am going over to garden with Mrs. Smith down the way and then tonight I am working a short shift at the library."

"The library?!" Spencer said she works at the library

"Yes, you know I work there a few nights a week." I nod my remembrance

I continue moving around the kitchen getting myself a bagel before sitting down at the table with my grandma.

"Hey uh, grandma" She looks over the paper she is reading as I begin to speak. "Do you know a Spencer?" I ask nonchalantly

"Spencer Carlin?" She smiles, "of course dear, her family has worked for us on the plantation for years."

She takes a drink of her tea " you know, you used to have playdates when you were little and would come down for the summers with me?"

"She mentioned that she knew me. I don't remember her though ,Grandma."

"Oh honey! of course you don't. You were only about six or seven at the time." she motions her hands "then you stopped coming to stay with me for the summers." I can tell this saddens her.

"Well at least Im here now grandma." she places her hand over mine and gives it a little squeeze.

"You're right honey. Its going to be a joy having you." Her eyes twinkle like only grandmas eyes do.

"So grandma… is uh, is Spencer working with you at the library tonight?" I ask nervously rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Why all the talk about Miss Carling this morning, Ashley?" She gives me a pointed look

"We met last night at Gators." I can't help the smile that creeps on my face.

"Ashley." My grandma begins. "You know I love you and am okay with your lifestyle, but I'm not sure Spencer would have the same interest in you as you seem to have for her."

"Grandma! oh my god. Not having this conversation with you !"I throw my hands up in the air.

"Ashley, honey, things aren't the same as they are in LA. Now you know I don't care, but it's a different world down here." She gives me a loving look. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I look away. She begins moving about the kitchen.

"Well, I best be on my way to meet Mrs. smith." She goes to walk out the door. "I think her shift is from 4-9pm tonight." she says nothing more before walking out the front door.

I have a smirk plastered on my face.

/

I glance at my phone, 5:23pm. I make my way into the front of the library. I don't know my way around so I just keep walking until I find what appears to be the front desk. I see Spencer busy checking books. She doesn't notice me.

"Hi." She jumps and puts her heart over her chest. "Remember me?" I give her a huge grin.

She eyes me suspiciously "mmm. no I don't recall." She goes back to checking the books in.

"Really? You look an awful lot like the girl who hopped in my truck and threw herself at me last night. That wasn't you?"

Her face turns red "would you keep your voice down!" She harshly whispers looking around. "What do you want?" she pointedly asks me.

"Just to see if you wanted to get a beer and catch up tonight, old friend." I smirk and lean over the desk waiting for her response.

Just then I hear my name being called "Ashely! What're you doing here?" I turn to see my grandma and take a step back from the desk where I was crowding Spencer.

"Grandma… hey. Just uh" I stumble and then pick a book up from the desk. "Just trying to find something to read." I hold it up half heartedly.

She gives me a knowing smile.

"Spencer. I was just telling Ashley here this morning that you used to have play dates when you were younger."

"I remember Mrs. Davies." She smiles at my grandma

"You must have quite the memory, dear." She pats me on the back "well I'll let you two continue your conversation here." she moves past us. I watch her until she is out of site before turning back to Spencer.

"go out with me tonight?"

"What?!" she gasps out again looking around the area for anyone who could hear.

"Well usually when a beautiful girl like you kisses you, the next step is to ask her out." I turn on my charm.

"Would you stop talking about that? It was an impulsive, drunken mistake." She narrows her eyes at me.

"Well thats too bad." I say. "I heard the drive-ins are the place to go tonight. I was hoping I would have someone to go with me."

She walks past me to take books to the correct shelves. I roll my eyes and follow her. She's in the back of the library. We are surrounded by books, magazines and wooden shelves.

"Okay, we can go somewhere else if you don't like the drive-ins." I say as I linger behind her.

"I like the drive-ins just fine. I just don't want to go with you."

I grab her hand and she turns around. I get a few inches from her. "well that is really unfortunate" She moves back lightly against a wooden book shelf. I don't skip a beat, following her and getting a few inches from her. I bring my hand lightly to the side of her waste. Our eyes are locked. I can feel her breath on my lips. "I really wanted the opportunity to be able to kiss you back." I turn and begin to leave.

"see you around, Spencer."

I leave the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Its early morning. I'm out for a jog. The humidity has already started and I'm sweating like crazy. The Alabama heat is so different from California. Humidity vs. dry heat. I carry on running and stepping to the beat in my headphones.

I love the scenery. It is so vibrant with trees and flowers of all different colors. The road is shaded by the cascading branches, but the sunrise is filtering through. It's so peaceful here. I love the breakup of the monotonous LA summers. I would usually be out with my friends. Getting drunk and partying the days away. I'm gonna take the opportunity to start thinking about what I want to do after graduation, where I want to be. No one believes me when I tell them, but I'm in school for marine engineering. Growing up in LA and being exposed to the ocean has inspired me to pursue this degree. Just Something about it.

Despite partying hard the last three years of undergrad, I have maintained a 4.0 gpa. I know, I know, not what one would expect.

I keep running and thinking as my pace picks up. I am at an all out sprint right now. I keep moving until my body is completely exhausted. I stop. Bending over and catching my breath, I bring my hands to my knees. I begin to walk back to my grandmas house.

I'm still lost in my thoughts as the Carlins house starts to come into view. I see a blonde woman outside getting the paper. Spencer! Is all I can think. I pick up the pace of my walk. I haven't seen or talked to Spencer in three days since the library where she turned me down.

I approach as she is looking through the paper. Blonde hair down around her shoulders.

"Hey beautiful." I call out as I jog the rest of the way. She turns around and looks very puzzled and confused.

"Do I know you?" That's not Spencer, but an older version of her. I gulp. Oh. My. God. I am going to die.

"I, uh, um." I then stick my hand out "Ashley." I respond not knowing what to do as my embarrassment is running high.

She takes my hand " Ah, Ashley, you must be Lilly's granddaughter." She stares me down. "Paula". She introduces herself.

I vigorously shake my head. "Yeah I'm uh, I'm here for the summer." I continue to shake her hand. I'm nervous.

We stand and smile awkwardly at each other.

"Is Spencer here?" I speak out surprising myself with the question.

"Yeah... she is. I'll go get her." She turns and walks towards the house.

"Nice meeting you!" I call out before turning around and scolding myself.

"Hello beautiful." I mumble mockingly to myself as I replay the scenario "you're such an idiot. Ugh..." I bring my hands to my face and then run them through my hair. Still embarrassed I leave out a frustrated groan.

"You're sweating." I hear from behind me. I turn around. There's Spencer looking at me.

"Are you always so observant?" Like I mentioned before. She's a strange girl.

She continues looking at me.

"I was out running. And stopped when I passed your house."

"So you're stalking me now?" She rolls her eyes but a small grin creeps on her face.

"And again I ask, are you always so observant?"

She raises her eyebrow at me.

I kick the gravel with the toe of my shoe.

"Did you need something?" She finally speaks.

"Well I haven't seen or heard from you in a few days." I make eye contact with her, holding her gaze. She says nothing.

My shoulders drop "Do you want to get breakfast or something?" I ask hopefully.

"I like breakfast." She nods

"Is that a yes?" I'm confused by her response.

"Yes, it's a yes." I bounce on the balls of my feet in excitement.

"I'll just go get the truck." I motion with my hands.

"Ashley, I can drive."

""""""""

Spencer's car smells like a coconut scented day at the beach. It suits her. We drive to the sound of a Carrie underwood C.D.

"I should've pegged you as a Carrie underwood girl."

"Whatever! Why?" Spencer says in a sweet southern accent.

"That's why, right there." I say pointing at her

"What?!"

"That little southern accent of yours."

"You're stereotyping me!"

"Whatever you want to think. I'm just saying, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

She shakes her head. "We're here."

'Barbs Country Style Diner' I read as we walk up to the door.

I hold the door open for Spencer and she walks past me.

I flip open the menu and begin looking. "What's good here? I'm really a pancake kind of girl. " I sat flipping the pages.

" everything is good, but the French toast is really the best."

"Ehh. I don't know, I think I'm gonna stick with the pancakes here."

"Don't be jealous when mine is better than yours." She sing songs

The waitress comes and takes our orders

"Soo" I start off. "Tell me about the girl who spontaneously follows strangers and kisses them."

"Stop it!" She snaps at me "you keep bringing that up."

"Well excuse me, it's seems to be about the only interaction we've had." I throw my hands up in innocence.

"I was a little tipsy and you're grandma told me about you." She whispers. "And it just happened. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"No."

"Please just drop it." She puts her head in her hands.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since." I tell her sincerely. She blushes.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"Do I have to take you out for drinks for that mistake to happen again?"

"Ashley. It's not going to happen again."

"But you still came with me." I shoot back.

" I'm beginning to wonder why. This is dumb." She reaches to grab her purse. "I don't even know you. You don't know me" She begins to slide out of the booth.

I put my hand over top of hers trying to stop her. "So get to know me. Let's get to know each other" I say in an almost pleading voice.

She stares at me and we are silent. I then get up quickly and slide into the booth next to her before she can leave.

"Hey check this out!" I say in reference to the old 1950's style diner stereo that is connected to our booth. I reach into my purse and pull out a nickel and pop it into the machine. Soon Marvin Gaye's 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' is playing through the speakers.

I hold the salt shaker to my mouth as a mock microphone before doing a spot on impression. "Listen baby! Ain't no mountain high ain't no valley low ain't no river wide enough."

Spencer stares at me in bewilderment before she starts laughing.

"Ahh. There I got ya." I bump my shoulder into hers, happy I was able to cut the tension out.

The waitress soon knocks us out of our little interaction.

"Here we have the pancakes and the French toast. Let me know if you dearies need anything."

I stay sitting next to Spencer in the booth. And we continue to eat.

She soon reaches over and swipes her finger through the whipped cream on top of my pancakes.

"Hey!" I yell at her. "get your own" I watch her bring her finger to her lips as she licks it off. "Mhmm" She smirks at me before starting to eat her french toast again.

On the outside I am smiling but on the inside I am burning with desire. Anything involving Spencer and whipped cream is a sexy thought.

""""""""

"Are you in school?" I ask on our drive back.

"No I'm not. I work at the library and live at home. Nothing too exciting"

" that's crazy, I think you're exciting."

"Psh. Come on." She rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm serious." I pause " you're the most genuinely intriguing person I've met in awhile. It's refreshing." I look out the window.

"Wait! Stop!" I shout out.

She slams the breaks and we lurch forward "what?! What's wrong!"

I hop out of the car and go pick a few wild flowers I spotted along side the road.

"What kind of girl would I be if I didn't get you flowers for our first date?" I hand them to her.

She holds them to her nose smelling them. "They're beautiful, but it's not a date."

"Whatever you say." I smirk.

""""""""

"Well. It's been fun." my voice is laced with sadness because I'm leaving Spencer.

"I'll see you later Ashley. Thanks for breakfast."

I see my grandma coming out of the front door. Making her way to the car.

"Hello girls. I've been wondering your whereabouts all mornin', Ashley."

"Sorry, Gran. Spencer and I went out for breakfast."

"Oh that's lovely!" She smiles at us. "Spencer dear, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, Mrs. Davies I don't know…"

"Oh nonsense. It's supposed to be a beautiful night. We will take it out back and have ourselves a little cookout." My gran and I are both smiling at Spencer. "tell you what, I'll even give your parents a ring and invite them over too. Have ourselves a small get together." I'm smiling so hard right now.

"Alright" She relents. I have to keep myself from breaking out into a happy dance.

"Wonderful. We will see you at 7. Now Ashley, I need you to head down to the local market and pick up some things."

"Bye Spencer. Ill see you at 7." I give her a wink. She pulls away but not before giving me a small smile.

"Thanks Grandma." I give her a big hug.

"Alright, now get on down to the store."

'''''''''''''''''

It's 6:40 and I am shitting myself for lack of better words. My grandma called the Carlins and the whole family is coming over for the cookout.

Grandma is giving me directions and I am taking different plates out to the back yard area for the cookout. I am so caught up in getting everything ready that I don't notice it is seven.

I hear my grandma talking with others. I turn and see the Carlins walking in. Spencer is towards the back of the crew. I look past all of the others. There she is, wearing a yellow sun dress and looking absolutely perfect. The setting sun is shining and it is bouncing off of Spencer, bringing out the color of her eyes. I can't stop looking at her.

"Ashley, did you hear me dear?" I turn to my grandma who had apparently been talking to me.

"What?"

"I was trying to introduce you to the Carlins" she gestures

"Arthur and Paula. This is their son Glen and his lovely girlfriend, Madison. And well, you already know Spencer." I blush

"Nice to see you again, Ashley." Paula smirks at me. I'm assuming remembering our little run in earlier.

I walk directly up to Spencer. "Hi" I breath out. I feel nervous suddenly. "Can I get you a drink?" I raise my beer up in question.

"Sure, I'll have the same." She trails behind me until we are a decent bit away from the others.

"I'm glad you're here." I tell her genuinely. "I really haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Ashley" She warns. "You know my family wouldn't be fond of you flirting with me." She glances a look in their direction.  
"Well I don't care what they think. How do you feel about it?" I take step towards her.

She takes a step back.

"there has to be a reason you kissed me." I fire at her.

"I know Ashley. Okay, I know."

"I just have this draw to you. I feel like I want to know everything about you." I glance down. "the other night at the bar, before you even talked to me, I couldn't stop looking your way."

"I know." She mumbles.

"So stay tonight when your family leaves. Take a walk with me?"

I can tell she is having an internal battle.

"Okay."

I smile so big at her I'm surprised my face doesn't hurt.

"Okay we better go back over before they start to wonder what we are doing."

I follow behind her.

—-

"So Ashley, what is it that you do?" I move the beer bottle from my lips to answer Mr. Carlin

"I'm actually in school getting my degree in marine engineering."

"Interesting." His eyebrows raise.

"You never told me that!" Spencer gasps.

I look over at her and smile "It never came up" I put the bottle back up to my lips taking another drink but not taking my eyes from Spencer's.

"Seems kind of like a man's job, don't you think?" Glen fires at me.

"Well if we are living in the 1950', then yeah, you're probably right." I glare at him. " But I think I remember it being 2016 you ass…." my grandma cuts in before I can continue with my sentence.

"Well!" She claps her hands together. "It comes much as a surprise to most, but my Ashley is the smart one of the family" She leans over and pinches my cheek. Im embarrassed.

"Alright, alright." I throw my hands up. "enough about me."

I look over at Spencer again and smile.

We are all sitting around enjoying our beverages at the fire pitt. I see Spencer shiver from the corner of my eye.

"Are you cold?" I ask her. She nods.

"Ill go get you a sweatshirt."

"I'll come with you." She stands to follow me. We make our way in the house and to my room.

She moves around the room gently running her fingers along picture frames that I have up. She's taking it all in.

"here" She jumps as she was not facing me but looking around the room.

"It's my favorite so I want it back." She goes to grab for it and I move it back out of her reach

She laughs.

"Promise you'll give it back." She steps forward looking into my eyes. A few inches from my face.

"Promise" she whispers out. I look down at her lips as she hasn't moved back from me.

I lean forward slightly and hesitantly at first. I then start to move forward again. I close my eyes intending on closing the space between us. I then feel her hands on my chest stopping me from moving forward.

"Ash." She says gently, I pull back and look at her. "I can't" She turns away.

I turn away from her as well and let out an annoyed sigh, not meaning to, but it happens.

"Uh, yeah, lets just go back out." I go to walk out.

"I'm sorry" I hear Spencer mumble. I stop briefly and then continue out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone. Thanks for all of the comments I have received so far for this story. I kind of liked the different plot to this story as it has a bit of a different setting than most. I would really like to continue the story, but if there is a lack of interest, I may not. I want to be able to deliver a story that is worth reading so I am open to any and all comments. I understand if there might be a lack of interest due to the plot of the story being a bit different or if my writing just isn't up to par. Anyways, R &R. Thanks. **

I avoided Spencer for the rest of the time at the cookout. Not because I was mad at her, how could I be? But because I was disappointed. Seems kind of childish, I know, but hey, can you blame me?

Everyone is still sitting around outside. I've put back a few more beers as the night has gone on and I've become more quiet and reserved. The more I drink, the quieter I become.

"Alright, well it's getting pretty late here, we should head out" Mr. Carlin says as he puts a guiding arm around Paula's shoulders. "Thank you so much for having us Lilly, we should do it again sometime soon."

"Oh of course, it's always a pleasure to have you and your family, Arthur." My gran gives him and Paula each a hug.

"Okay crew, lets head out." They all start to walk towards the door. But Spencer lags behind watching them go.

"Are we going for our walk?"

"Spencer! Let's go!" Her dad yells.

She looks at me for a response.

"yeah. we can go." I relent.

"I'm just going to stay for a bit longer." She tells her parents. They look at her questioningly at first but then nod their approval.

—-

We walk back behind my Grans property into the night. The sky illuminates enough for us to have a path to travel. We stay silent for a good bit.

"So marine engineering?" Spencer breaks the silence.

"Um yeah."

"And how did you get interested in that?"

"Well growing up near the ocean, I was always around boats and by the water so I have always wanted to design and work on the ships."

She looks at me amused. "Thats really interesting." She begins to laugh. "You're so, I don't know, feminine?" She shakes her head, "Just not what I would expect you to do".

"yeah well I wouldn't expect you to work at a library for the rest of your life." I look at her. "Can't judge a book by it's cover."

She rolls her eyes at me and keeps walking.

"Your brother is an asshole." I change the subject

She lets out an affirmative grunt "The biggest asshole."

"what does he do anyways?"

"He works some kind of construction job."

"Right, I should've known. He just seems like that kid that was full of himself in high school. Was the hot shot, then stuck around the town to continue running his "legacy", working a manual labor job and going to all the Friday night football games to relive his glory days. Then when he has kids, he will be that asshole dad that coaches all the sports teams for the need that his kids be the best."

"Wow. You got all of that out of tonight?"

"Well am I right?" She ponders

"Seems pretty accurate to me."

"So tell me Spence. Why didn't you go to college?" I grab her hand and pull her over to an open area where the grass is cut. I had grabbed a blanket before leaving the house. I lay it down and have a seat encouraging Spencer to sit next to me as I pat the area.

"You know, I thought about it." She looks off into the night. The light from the moon touches down on her skin making it glow. "I wanted to be a nurse or something. I wanted to go away to school, get away from this small town." She turns towards me.

"Then why didn't you?" I encourage her to continue

"I guess I just was scared. You know, of the money it would cost, of moving away from here." She shakes her head.

"That's sad. I'm sure there is a whole world out there wanting to know who Spencer Carlin is." She smiles.

"You could still do it you know" I bump my shoulder into hers gently. "You're young. You can do anything."

"Thank you. You're so sweet." She puts her hand over mine and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I feel like I've known you forever." I say as her hand stays on mine

"I know what you mean."

"I mean, I guess we knew each other once, long ago. But I mean, it's just easy. Well easy when you're not turning me down at the library!"

We both laugh out.

Some hair falls down around her face. I move my fingers and push it behind her ear.

"You're really beautiful" I tell her.

"Ash." She says in a whiney tone.

"What? It's true!" I defend myself.

She leans her head over on my shoulder.

" I really want to kiss you." She picks her head off of my shoulder, looking me in the eyes. Almost daringly. She doesn't say anything.

For the second time tonight, I am moving to close the gap between us. My breath hitches. I look into her eyes, questioningly, seeking approval. She doesn't say anything but she doesn't stop me. I move the last little bit until my lips are on hers. My lips are completely covering hers. She moves into the kiss slightly. It was just a short innocent kiss, but I can't stop the smile that is spread across my face when I pull back from her.

"Thought it was never going to happen again?" I ask smirking at her.

"Yeah well I guess I was wrong." She moves towards me again. A look of seriousness on her face.

She moves her hands to the back of my neck and pulls me into a more passionate kiss than the last. I immediately react. I start kissing her back. One kiss after another placing our lips on each others over and over again.

I pull back from her "Spencer.." I say slightly out of breath. "Mmmm" she responds bringing her lips to mine again. "Is this, is this okay?" I ask concerned.

"Ashley, just kiss me." She brings her lips to mine again.

I slowly start to lower her back on the blanket and begin to move over top of her keeping my lips on hers. Her hands are in my hair guiding and directing me as we continue to fuse our lips together.

I move my hand down to where her dress covered thigh is and slowly start to follow her smooth skin up to her hip and pull her up into me further. She gasps into my mouth at the feeling.

" I want you." I bring my lips to her ear and whisper.

I start to toy with her underwear line teasingly.

"Ash." She gasps, pulling me into her harder as she starts to rock against me. Things are getting heated really quickly.

I bring my lips back to hers again. She welcomes the kiss. We continue kissing. Soon, I gain the confidence to start to pull her underwear down her legs. I know I shouldn't be moving so fast, but instinct and desire have taken over.

She grabs my hand to stop my movements as I have pulled them down to around her knees, but continues kissing me. I can feel her then slowly start to pull away from kissing me too. Soon, I am the only one making efforts as her kisses have subsided and Im planting unreciprocated kisses to her lips. I quickly follow her lead. I push myself up on my hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask breathlessly, confused about the sudden turn of events.

She sits up and I move from my position on top of her. She begins to pull her underwear up the short expanse of her legs.

"I can't do this… We can't do this!" She's upset.

"Okay." I have nothing else to say. What can I say?

"I need to go." She starts walking away from me into the night.

"Spencer!" I call after her. "shit" I mumble, gathering the blanket up before jogging after her. "Spencer!" I say again. I have caught up to her but she hasn't responded to me. She just continues to walk at a quickened pace.

I grab her hand but she jerks it away from me.

"What is going on?!" I yell out, exasperated.

"This can't be a thing Ashley." She tells me in a tone that makes it seem like I am dumb for believing it could. "Life might be one way in L.A., but thats not how things are around here. It's different. People don't understand it here Ashley, and they don't want to" She yells at me.

"So thats it?! You can't live your life because of all the small minded idiots in this town?!"

"Don't. It's not that easy." She fires back at me.

"really? because it seems pretty simple to me!"

"Of course it would! Your family has all the money in the goddamn world and you can leave whenever you want. Must be nice." She stops before continuing. "But me, I'm stuck here, working a dead end job in a dead end town, going nowhere! So excuse me for needing to mind my reputation ."

"Spencer." I say softly.

She turns towards me. "Just… Just leave me alone, Ashley. It'll be better for the both of us." And with that, she is gone into the night and I am left sad and confused about how everything changed so quickly.

—

Its been five days since the night with Spencer. My Gran notices me moping around, but doesn't really draw attention to it. She does subtle things to try and cheer me up like making my favorite deserts and dinner.

"Ashley, dear, do you want to head out with me to the local farmers market." My Gran asks as I am laying in my bed not up for the day yet.

I glance at the clock 7:41am. I groan. "Oh. I don't know Grandma."

"Get up and get dressed. It'll be good for you to get out of the house!"

I stare up at the ceiling briefly before getting up and starting to move around getting dressed. I throw on a pair of soccer shorts and a cut off t-shirt and put my hair up in a messy bun and slide on a pair of nike sneakers. I guess I am bumming it for the day.

"Alright Gran. I'm ready."

"Meet you at the truck!" She hollers up at me.

— —- —

"Wow. Would you look at those flowers over there, Ashley. Go grab me an assortment. I would love to have them on the supper table."

I walk over checking out the different flowers and begin picking out the best looking ones.

"Funny seeing you here stranger." I turn to my right.

"Oh hey Madison. It's nice to see you again. How are you?" I give her a warm smile.

" I'm doing well. Just down here trying to get some flowers for my parents."

We stand side by side continuing to look through the flowers.

"So what're you doing tonight, Ashley?" She glances at me but continues looking through the flowers.

"I umm, I don't really have any plans. Probably just hanging out with my gran at the house."

"Well we are having a bonfire down at the lake tonight. A bunch of friends, if you're interested?"

"Is Spencer going to be there?" I ask cautiously.

She eyes my suspiciously. "Yeah, I can't imagine why she wouldn't be. Is that a problem?"

"Uh no. No problem, just wondering."

"Great! Ill see you tonight! Just meet down at the lake, you know where it's at, right?"

I nod. "Bye" I say in a small voice with a half hearted wave as she walks away.

Well shit. Now I have to see Spencer again, but we aren't on speaking terms.

"Was that Madison?" I hear from behind me.

"Yeah Gran, it was. She invited me to a bonfire tonight"

"Well that'll be real nice for you to get out of the house some dear.

"Yeah. I guess" My Gran stares at me and then places a comforting hand to my cheek.

"Everything alright Ashley?" I nod my response.

"Alright then lets get home and get these flowers in some water."

— — —

I can hear the music as I make my way towards the light. I can see there are about fifty people at the bonfire. Must be the entire population of the town. I giggle to myself as I make my way down. Case of beer in my hand.

"Ashley! You made it!" Madison runs towards me and throws her arms around me in a hug.

"Yeah, I did." I can smell the alcohol pouring off of her, she is clearly drunk.

I follow her and make my way to the rest of the crowd. Attempting to discreetly survey the area for Spencer. As I look around I notice all of the guys are wearing cowboy boots, levi jeans and flannel shirts. How cliche. And the girls in their daisy dukes, cowgirl boots and halter tanks.

I hear her laugh before I see her. There she is, throwing her head back as some guy whispers something in her ear. My heart pangs. I turn my head to the side not being able to look anymore.

"Ashlleeyyyy" It's Glen. I roll my eyes and remove the arm her just threw around my shoulder. "What's up girl."

"Oh you know, just enjoying this lively night life" Sarcasm dripping from my response.

I open up my bottle of beer and drink about halfway down. I catch Spencer's eye. She is looking at me. We share a brief acknowledgment before she goes back to talking to whatever douchebags truck bed she is sitting on. Yes. I am jealous.

The night carries on and before I realize it, I am about six beers deep into my twelve pack. Feeling a little bit of a buzz.

"Ashely, Ashley!" Its Madison again. "Come take shots with us" I stare at her "Come on!" She motions with her hand. I get up and walk towards the group. Spencer is amongst them.

Everyone starts passing the cheap vodka around taking a shot. I close my eyes as it burns my throat. I tilt the bottle again taking another shot.

The night continues on with the fire, beer and shots. It must be late. I check my phone and see that it is close to 1am. I have been out for awhile. These people don't seem to have intentions to stop partying anytime soon.

I look around the sea of people and my eyes land on Spencer. She must be pretty drunk because she is stumbling and I can tell just by looking at her. What catches my attention more than anything is that same douchebag from before trying to pull her away from the party. I can see her lips moving, saying "stop", despite the drunken smile on her face.

I start making my way towards them. "Spencer, come on!" He tries to pull her again. She loses her balance and falls to the ground. He goes to pick her up. Everyone is too drunk, or they don't care, to take notice of what he is trying to do. I move a little quicker. The alcohol sets in.

I am right in front of him now as he is still trying to pull Spencer up. I swing my fist and hit him right on his cheek. "Get off of her, fucker!" He stumbles back, but soon regains himself.

"What the fuck?" he answers out.

"Ashley!" Spencer slurs out drunkenly as she stands up and wraps her arms around me and is using me for standing support. She still has that same drunken smile.

"Keep your hands off of her." I glare. "I saw you trying to pull her off!"

He scoffs "what're you?! Her protector?" He moves closer to me.

"Just stay the fuck away from her you hillbilly fuck!" He starts laughing out.

A small crowd has started to form around us. He glances around, points at me, gets a few inches from my face "This isn't over, bitch." He walks off.

I watch him walk away into the night but soon turn my attention back to Spencer. "Let's get you home, Spence."

She hangs on to my shoulder as I walk her to the truck with me. I open the passengers side and help her into the vehicle.

I move around to get into the other side.

"Im drunk." Spencer mumbles out to me.

"I know Spence. I'm gonna get you home."

"Can I stay with you?" I look at her questioningly. I know she is drunk.

"Sure."

— — —-

I finally pull into my Grans house and move around to help Spencer into the house.

"We need to be quiet so we don't wake my Gran." I whisper to Spencer. She nods into my shoulder.

We finally make it up to my room. I go into the bathroom and leave Spencer on my bed. I come out and she is looking at me, staring at me.

"Do you need anything Spencer?" She shakes her head.

I go to get into the other side of the bed.

Spencer is on me in a flash. Straddling me and putting her lips on mine.

"Spencer." I speak out in protest but she just puts her lips back on mine. I get lost in it for a minute before coming to my senses. "Spencer." I move her off of me. "You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk Ashley." She slurs out. She takes her shirt off so she is just in her bra and shorts and gets back on top of me.

She starts kissing me again. I turn my head and stop her again. She rolls off of me and onto her back. I see her reach down and unbutton her shorts and start to push them down her legs before once again reclaiming her position on top of me. My hands instinctively move to her hips.

"Come on Ash. You can fuck me." She whispers into my ear before sloppily moving kisses to my neck. My eyes widen. One because Spencer just talked like that to me and two because I have to turn her down.

"Spencer." I say for the zillionth time. "We can't."

"whatever." She rolls over briefly before turning back over and firing at me "Why don't you want me?! Why won't you have sex with me?" She is glaring at me. It's weird how things have changed from the other night. This girl is way too back and forth with her feelings. I roll my eyes.

"Spencer. You're drunk."

"I'm not dru…" she goes to defend herself once again that night. Thats when I hear it and see it happen.

She vomits all over my bed and then falls back and passes out.

I bring my hands to my head. "Sure you're not" I mumble to an incoherent Spencer.

Great. Just great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy for all of the positive feedback! Thank you all so much! It has made me want to continue writing this story. I have really been on a writing kick with my free time the past few days, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy and R &R! **

I slowly start to wake as I hear my door creek open. My eyes flutter. I realize that Spencer and I are wrapped up in one another in my bed and I am playing the "big spoon" if you will. Somehow, I managed to maneuver around Spencer to change all of my sheets, put the dirty ones in the wash and make it back to bed last night.

"Where am I?" I hear Spencer mumble as she begins to stir in my arms. It seems like everything is happening with the worst timing. Spencer waking and my Gran coming in my room at the same time, when I haven't even processed exactly what happened last night.

"Umm. This isn't what it looks like!" I shout to my Gran as she comes in my door completely and I unwrap myself from Spencer. My eyes are wide like I've been caught doing something I shouldn't be.

"Ashley?' Spencer says as she turns around in the bed towards me. I give her a smile that screams 'surprise!'

"And what exactly does it look like?" My gran throws air quotes around her words.

"Well I, um. uh…" I look around panicked because I can't answer that question.

My Gran continues "Because to me, it looks like you and Miss Carlin are down to your under garments doin' god knows what." She puts her hands on her hips and gives me pointed look.

"I swear.. It was Spencer!" I throw an accusing finger at her.

She looks at me mouth agape, I give her an apologetic look "What did I do?!" She shoots back at me.

"She got really drunk last night and I brought her home. Then she threw up and I needed to change everything. Which explains this!" I use my hands to emphasis us in bed together.

"I did what?" Spencer says in a bewildered tone.

I give her another sympathetic glance.

"Alright,alright" My Gran throws her hands in the air. "I'm going down to garden. I'll see you this afternoon Ashley. Bye Spencer."

The door shuts.

"You took advantage of me, didn't you?" I laugh out. She is looking at me dead serious. Oh this is rich.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not. How else did I end up in your bed last night?"

I start laughing out again at how ridiculous she is and begin to rub my temples.

"You're really something, you know that?" I stand up and walk over to my dresser throwing a t-shirt on.

I look in my mirror and groan. There is still a decent amount of make up on my face that I didn't successfully wash off in my half ass attempt last night. Spencer has yet to say anything. She's still sitting in my bed looking at me.

"What?" I ask in annoyed tone as she continues to look at me. "Get up and ill take you home."

She moves slowly and groans from I am assuming a hangover.

"I put some aspirin and water on the dresser for you" I point as I pull my shorts up.

She grabs it and puts the 3 pills in her hand before swallowing them down in a hurry.

"You're clothes are on the chair." I glance at her again before getting the closet to get her a towel and a spare toothbrush. "You might want to shower before you go home. Everything you need is in the bathroom." Pushing her in the direction of my bathroom "Meet you downstairs" I hand her the towel and toothbrush and breeze past her and out the door.

She has some nerve. 'You took advantage of me!' I mumble to myself mocking her as I get myself a to go cup of coffee ready. 'Freakin' nut job, you wish'. I continue to slam around the kitchen waiting for her to come down so we can leave.

"Ash." I hear from the doorway of the kitchen?

"what?" I ask not turning to talk to her.

"Can we talk?" I spin around and settle my gaze on her.

"About how I took advantage of you? Yeah, I'd rather not. Let's go." I go to walk past her. She steps in front of me.

"I'm sorry I said that." She shakes her head but then looks back up at me. " I know you would never do that."

"Yeah, its actually comical, because I seemingly remember you being the one begging me to have sex with you last night" Her head shoots in my direction.

Panic washes over her face. "Wait. Did we?"

"No! You kept trying, but you were drunk. I just couldn't do that." My face softens. "You don't even remember last night, so I'm glad we didn't.

"I guess I blacked out."

She walks over to the table and sits down on a the chair at the table. I wait a few seconds before following her lead.

"So?" I question.

"So Im sorry. About the other night. And I guess last night too… and then this morning."

I shake my head before responding "You've been in my life for just over a week and it's already never ending drama."

"I know." She whispers

"I'm not here to play your games Spencer." I stand up again

"No, Ash!" She says almost frantically. "It's not even like that."

"mmm. I guess I don't really care." I grab the keys to the truck. "Lets go"

"Yes you do." She grabs my hand and pulls me back towards her. "You do care. I know you do." She moves towards me and wraps herself up in me enveloping me in hug. I resist at first but eventually put my arms around her the same. We stand there hugging one another. I feel myself calming and softening into her not being able to stay annoyed or upset.

"This is crazy." I move my cheek to the side of hers.

"Mmm?"

"All of this. Spencer, just seems unreal." She pulls back to look at me.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Just over a week ago, I come here. This crazy girl hops in my car and kisses me and has been driving me nuts every since." She chuckles against me. We are still hugging. "Now here I am with that same crazy girl, standing in my Grandmas's kitchen holding her tight and hoping she doesn't run away from me again."

"It's just all been so fast Ashley." She pauses. "Ive never, I've never done this before." We stand in silence.

She soon begins to speak again.

"So your Grandma and I were working at the library one night. And she starts talking about her granddaughter, Ashley. Reminding me that we used to play together as kids. I remembered you briefly from memory." She pulls back and places her hand on my cheek. "As she is going on and on about you, it casually slips out that you're gay in conversation." She's stroking her thumb up and down my cheek. "I was intrigued, and then she showed me a picture of you which was more recent than my memory served. And then I was really intrigued."

I laugh out

"What?! You were hot!"

I continue to laugh.

"She said you would be coming to stay with her for the summer" She continues on still stroking my cheek. "And then when I saw you at the bar, I knew I had to talk to you." She pulls back from me beginning to pace. "And then. I followed you and… kissed you" She whispers the last two words out so softly I barely hear them.

"Spencer, it's okay." I move towards her again. "We don't have to put a label on this." Wrapping my arms around her waist. She tenses at first but relaxes into me. "It already feels natural. So let's just play it out. Have some fun. See where things go?"

She nods her head and brings her lips to mine in a short kiss which takes me by surprise. "yeah" she responds as she pulls back from me.

"So how about that drive-ins date then?" She shakes her head again. "Friday sound good?"

"Mhmm" I pull her into another short kiss which she quickly pulls out of "Ash… Listen. No-one can know about this, okay?"

"Okay" I tell her reassuringly.

"I'm serious. If anyone finds out. I don't even know what would happen." She's concerned. "People aren't nice here Ashley."

"Spencer. I get it. But trust me, nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." She's looking right into my eyes. "Just between you and me, okay?"

I take Spencer home after that. On my drive back all I can think is 'What the hell just happened?' I can't fight the huge smile and grin on my face though. This is like something out of a movie. It happened so fast.

— — — —- —

It's been about three weeks since Spencer and I decided to give things a try and it's been pretty great. We have been able to spend more time together. Have gone on a few 'dates', shared more kisses and are learning things about one another. She is sweet, caring, funny and beautiful. I feel like the luckiest girl getting to spend my summer lounging around and learning the south with her. She's a real genuine 'Southern Peach'. Who would've thought she would ever go for someone like me? Not me, thats for sure!

Spencer is working a late shift at the library and I am taking her dinner in. Just whatever my grandma whipped up.

I scan the library in search of her. I finally spot her putting some books away towards the back. I walk up slowly and quietly behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hey babe." I punctuate with a kiss to her cheek.

She jumps slightly as I snuck up on her "Ashley!" She scolds before looking around the library surveying for people.

"Hey, don't worry, I already checked out the premises. It's just you and me." I bring my lips to the side of her neck and plant a kiss. She leans back into me for a few seconds.

"Mmmm" I've missed you these past few days." We haven't seen each other in two days.

"Same. So I decided to bring you dinner." I held up the bag that contained the contents of whatever my Gran had packed in here.

She moves to cup my cheek and brings her lips to mine. "Thank" kiss "you" kiss.

We walk out to the main area of the library so she can eat.

"Come over tonight when you're done working. We can walk back the property and spend some time together" I say opening one of the containers for her to find mashed potatoes. I hand it over to her "I feel like we haven't had any time together" I say with a pout on my face.

She laughs "Ash. We were just together a few days ago!"

"I know, but my Gran was there and I love her to death" I lean down the desk across from her to finish my thought. " but I want time together where we can do things that we can't around other people" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She blushes. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." She picks up a fork and starts eating. "I work till 9' tonight" she motions with the fork in her hand in between bites. "So give me till 9:30 to get there."

"Whatever you need, babe." I hear the door ring as someone has entered into the library. I move back away from her but whisper. "Can't wait to see you tonight." I give her a wink and leave.

—- — —- —

We walk hand and hand up the lighted path on my Grans property. "So how was the rest of your shift tonight?"

"It was good but it seemed to last forever!"

We make our way into the clearing where I lay a blanket down for us to sit on. I open up the small cooler I brought and pull out a beer for each of us.

"So the summer carnival is in town next week. Should we go? I haven't been since I was a little kid." I feel giddy.

" We can go, but Ash, you know it can't be like a 'date'."

"Spence, babe, listen." I pull her into me so she is sitting between my legs. "We have been over this. I know we can't act like anything is going on. I mean, we have done a pretty good job so far, don't you think?"

She leans her head back on my shoulder and turns her head places a few kiss under my jaw line.

I close my eyes at the sensation and I have a familiar burning desire in the abdomen. "Yes, we have but it has to stay that way. I just, I don't want to lose you, Ash"

"Hey" I move her face to me "You're not gonna lose me, kay?" She nods. "Let's not talk about this. I want to enjoy my night with you."

We sit and listen to the Alabama night. The crickets are chirping, the air smells like fresh cut grass and the stars are bright in the sky.

"Hey! There's the little dipper… and the big dipper." I point out to her. I then plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You know, when I was little, me and my Grandpa used to come out here in the night and catch fireflies and look at the stars just like this." We continue to sit wrapped up in one another.

"Do you miss him?" She turns her head to look at me.

"I mean yeah, of course. But uh, you know, we kind of grew apart as I got older. I stayed in LA and we never saw each other except for a few big holidays here and there." I sigh. "I can tell that it hurts my Grandma. She and I were always the closest."

"Well at least you're here now." She whispers.

"Yeah. At least." I pull her even closer to me "Especially since I met this sexy little blonde who happens to be my muse." I bring my lips to her neck and start to kiss.

She giggles against me.

"Tell me about this muse."

"Well" I say between kisses to her neck. "Shes sexy" Kiss, "Smart" kiss, "beautiful" kiss kiss "caring" kiss "and the sweetest girl I've ever met".

With that Spencer brings her lips to mine and I start to lead her down onto the blanket so I am above her kissing her. Comfortably settled in between her legs.

We continue kissing as our breathing picks up. I start to again move my lips to her neck but in a more sexual manner this time. She brings her hands to my head keeping me in place. "God Ash". I bring my lips back to hers. I then slowly start to move my hands up and under her shirt getting braver. She moans out encouraging my ministrations. Her hands also move under my shirt and begin to tickle the bottom of my back. As I gain more confidence, I move my fingers down to the button of her jeans and unsnap it. I can feel how hot she is for me through her jeans and I know I am feeling the same way. As I continue working my hands on her jeans, she reaches down and pulls my hand back up to under her shirt, where I happily stay for a few brief moments before again moving down to her jeans. She breaks her lips away from mine and I waste no time putting mine on her neck. "Ash." I don't respond.

"Ash." she says again.

"Mmmm?" I continue to kiss her.

She then grabs my face in her hands and pulls it up took look at me. "Ash." She says again as I'm looking at her.

"yeah?" I can feel myself slightly and involuntarily gyrating against her.

"I'm not ready." I say.

"Kay, babe." I answer without really hearing what she said. I move back down to start kissing her neck again and move my hand back to her jeans.

"Ash!" She says again

"What?, Whats wrong?" I ask slightly annoyed with her interruptions.

"I said I'm not ready. Are you even hearing me?"

I look at her intently before rolling off of her and onto my back. I run my hand through my hair. I haven't said anything.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Spencer breaks the silence. "I want to wait."

"Okay."

"Asshhh. Don't be like that."

"Spence. I'm not being any way." I sigh. "I'm sorry, I am still caught up in the moment." I turn to face her. "If you're not ready, then you're not."

"Maybe we can wait till towards the end of summer."

I groan loudly. "Spencer. You're killing me here." She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"It's not that I don't want to. I just think it'll be better the longer we wait. You know, really know each other."

"Yeah." I am kind of disappointed. Not mad, just disappointed, but I understand.

"You know I want you, Ash" She leans over and kisses me. "But I just want it to be really special."

"whatever you want babe." I give her a small smile. "Alright. Better start getting back to the house so you can get home."

We start walking and Spencer jumps on my back briefly, wrapping herself around me as I carry her a few steps. "Okay, Spence, I need you to get off. I'm not that strong."

"whatever" she hops off, but takes my hand in her own as we continuing walking back.

—- — — —

"Ashley, where were you last night? I heard you come in late." My Gran asks as she comes into the kitchen as Im getting myself coffee.

"yeah, I was out with Spencer."

"Again? really?" She comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Ashley, please, just be careful. If there is something going on between you and Miss Carlin, so be it, but it just worries me."

"Gran" I roll my eyes "It's fine. I'm fine!"

"Ashley! This is serious!" She turns me towards her. "Just don't get caught together. People around here aren't so forgiving." She has a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing is going on with us, Gran."

"Now I am not dumb enough to believe that for a second, Ashley." She grabs herself a cup of coffee. "You have been together an awful lot lately." She sits down at the table. "And don't think I can't hear what is going on in your room!"

"Grannn!" I groan out "Please, enough!" I say frustrated and embarrassed. "Look" I begin "So maybe there is something between us. But I promise we are being careful."

"They'll run you out of this town if you ever get caught." She shakes her head. "Just be cautious."

— —- —- —-

"Babe, come on, you said you would be ready half an hour ago" I'm waiting for Spencer to finish getting ready so we can go to the carnival. I fall back onto her bed.

"Oh, calm down would you." She flips the light off in the bathroom. "I'm ready."

"Wow." Is all I say as I look at her. She not wearing anything extravagant or out of the ordinary, but she always looks beautiful.

"Spencer!" I hear her mother call out as we walk down the steps.

"Yeah mom?" She pops her head in the dining room.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah, Ashley and I are just going to the carnival."

She narrows her eyes at us. "Alright. Be careful and don't get home too late" she finally relents.

"okay, what the hell was that?" I ask when we finally get into the truck.

"I don't know. Lets just go."

We head towards the carnival down the dirt roads that line the town.

"Ash. Pull over." So I do.

"Whats up" I'm cut off by Spencer's lips on mine. She pulls me into a passionate kiss and soon straddles me in the drivers seat. The truck has a bench seat giving her easy access to do so. "Mmm. I've been wanting to do that since you came over." She plants a few more kisses on my lips and gives me a smile. I give her hips a gentle squeeze. She moves off of me and back over to the passengers seat.

"God, I love your lips" I lean over and give her one more quick peck before starting to drive.

— —- —- —-

We finally get to the carnival site and park "So basically, I just want to get cotton candy and play a few games." Spencer is amused by this.

"I did't realize I was dating a child."

"Dating huh?" I give her a smug smile.

"Watch it" She warns with a poke to my arm.

"You said it, not me." I resist the urge to hold her hand.

"Come on!" I say as I speed up. "I'm gonna win my girl a stuffed animal."

"So which one looks good, Spence?" we are among a sea of stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes.

"Mmm, that big bear. That's the one."

"Okay, so you have to toss this ball into the different colored cups to win. Red is a small prize, green is a medium and blue is a large prize." The carny gives instructions.

I toss the ball and it lands in the white. I still have a few more balls to toss. Finally, one lands in the red.

"Alright, you can pick out your small prize."

"Can I get another basket of balls?" I hand him the money.

Nothing, another stupid small prize.

"Ash, I want to try one." Spencer nudges me.

"Okay, one more basket."

Spencer tosses her balls and on the third one lands in a blue cup!

"Ash! Look!" She jumps a little from the excitement completely disregarding the other seven balls she has to throw.

"Well that's a pretty big bear. It makes mine monkeys look pathetic."

"Guess your girl had to win her own stuffed animal" Spencer smirks at me.

"That's it, I'm not sharing my cotton candy with you."

"What? Why?" Spencer whines out.

"Nope, you want to make fun of me, no cotton candy for you." She laughs at me and we keep walking to the car.

"hey Spencer." I hear from the side and turn immediately leveling my gaze. Its that idiot from the fire a few weeks ago with a crew of his friends. I instinctively step closer to Spencer.

"Oh hey, Jason" She smiles at him.

"That bear is huge, do you need some help carrying it?" He goes to take it from her hands.

I step in impulsively. "We've got it." I step in between them and take the bear from Spencer.

"Oh, it's you again." He spits out at me.

"Yeah, I could say the same." He moves past me and to Spencer.

"So Spencer. You doing anything tomorrow night?" He slides up to her like the fucking snake her is.

"I'm not sure. What's up?" She's so innocent.

"Seeing if you wanted to go out to a party with me."

I step back in. "No she doesn't." I shoot venomously at him.

"Ash." Spencer pleads. But I ignore her.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from her." I push him back lightly.

"Ash!" Spencer says again more frantically.

"You better watch yourself around here, city girl. We don't play by your rules." He responds back to me and then looks at his friends who he starts laughing with.

I laugh out bitterly. "Whatever, ass." And motion for Spencer "Spencer, come on!" She soon follows and I hear her whisper a 'sorry' in passing by to the boys and roll my eyes.

"Hey. You're on my list. Watch yourself." Jason points at me as I walk away. I flip him off and keep moving.

We finally make it back to the truck and I get in and slam the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Spencer yells at me. "You can't go acting like that." She rubs her temples.

"he's an ass Spencer." I defend myself.

"It doesn't matter. Jesus, Ashley, it doesn't matter!"

"Babe, come on" I reach over for her hand.

"Stop it." she moves away from me. "You can't go acting like that every time someone hits on me. Ive lived here forever, Ash. People know me"

"well excuse me for not wanting that pig around my girlfriend!" I finally raise my voice to her. "I'm the one who watched how he treated you at the party the other week and stepped in." I shake my head. "So no Spencer. I'm not going to sit back and watch this unfold."

"You're going to get us caught is what you're going to do!" She has tears in her eyes. "Take me home."

"Spence." I say calmly again.

"Ashley. Take me home . Now" She says in a calm and determined voice eyes focused directly ahead of her.

"Whatever." I spin the tires out of the gravel parking area. we don't speak the rest of the trip home.

I drop Spencer off at her house and try to talk to her and tell her to call me. She gets out of the truck and slams the door. I thought it was going to fall off the hinges.

I drive home.


End file.
